Snowed In
by Charbypooh
Summary: Could a mid-winter storm mend two broken hearts? Will Jenny and Gibbs give it another shot? Jibbs! Oneshot


I got this idea from an actually experience so yeah.

I love reviews

I own nothing.

Jen sat looking at her computer trying to decide what to buy everyone for Christmas. She figured out just about everyone's when she thought about the one person that she's been wanting to buy a present for, for many years now. Jethro, he was hard. It's not like she could buy him a boat because it would just take all the fun out of it. She pondered over a knife or something but he already has too many to count. He needs more knives like he needs a hole in the head.

She glanced at the time and was shocked at the time almost jumping. 11:05, she has been shopping for 5 hours now. Wow she thought to herself as she began to pack up her things. She made everyone go home because she heard of a storm coming and didn't want them to be driving in a storm. She made her way out of her office when she was surprised to see a particular light still on. Jethro's desk. He was still her.

"Jethro, I thought I told everyone to go home. And that included you." She had a touch of pain in her eyes but mostly in her voice.

"I just had to do some paperwork, what about you? Everyone does mean everyone, Jen." He laughed as he also started to put all of his things back to their places in his desk.

"Last minute Christmas shopping."

"Damn Jen there are 10 days left to Christmas and you decide to online shop now?" He begins to laugh. And begins to head to the elevator.

His laugh causes her to laugh "Yeah I never said I wasn't a procrastinator." She followed him to the elevator but making sure to keep her distance.

Both laughing as they walk into the elevator together. The elevator was filled with silence. Not awkward silence but silence.

Jen begins to worry when she sees that her security detail had doubled. Walking over to them she asks "Tom what's going on?"

"Director" looking Jen's way "Gibbs" looking Jethro's way. "We can't let either of you leave. The storm has came faster than we expected. We are basically stuck here until it stops. I'm sorry Ma'm."

She was nervous and worried. Hoping the team got home alright but also wondering what will happen with her and Jethro. They haven't been alone before, alone since Paris.

"No, no Tom it's not your fault. I will just go back up to my office and wait."

"Same here Tom, thank you." Gibbs said before following Jenny into the elevator.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. Trying to break the ice "So wanna watch a movie? It seems like we might be here awhile."

"Movie? From where, I don't keep movies in my desk drawer Jethro." She was excited by his willingness to spend time with her.

"You don't but Tony does." He said smiling with one eyebrow arched.

"Hahaha oh Jethro, what does he have?" She says laughing walking out of the elevator and towards Tony's desk.

"Let's see, we have Taken 1, Die Hard 2, Castaway, Wolverine, and Mean Girls." At Mean girls Jen started to crack up. "Jen, why the hell would he have Mean Girls? Isn't that a chick flick?

"Yes and a very good chick flick. And yes it's a little weird but you have to say, he does have good taste." She said trying to hold back a giggle but couldn't help it, then she grabbed the movie from his hand and made her way upstairs.

"Uh Jen, where are you going?" He looked at her confused.

"Uh to my office… We can watch it on my couch. Would be much more comfortable than the chairs in the bullpen."

"Oh, okay." He said willingly and following her up the stairs.

After the first 20 minutes she was already hungry.

"Hey Jethro, is there any chance that tony has Chinese in his desk?"

"No Jen, but I have beef jerky and microwave popcorn in my desk if ya want"

"Yes please and thank you. But first I have one question."

"Feel free."

"Why do you have beef jerky and microwave popcorn in you desk?" She said almost laughing before finally spitting the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, the dumb bastard Fornell put it in my bag a few weeks ago when we were on George Derm case. So then somehow got transferred to my desk. But it actually came in handy." He began to get up and make his way out the door.

"Thank you Jethro."

"Anytime Jen."

It was about half way through the movie when she thought it might be a good time to talk. They both have been so busy and she never really has had the courage to ever be the first one to bring it up. She sat between the middle of the couch and the end while he sat at the opposite side of the couch. They locked eyes, she decided to move in a little closer to his side. He didn't seem to mind. He sat up, he was expecting this talk. And he was also expecting him to start it.

"Jen" "Jethro" They both said in unison. It was funny that they always knew when and what the other one would say.

"You first." He said, trying to be polite but really only wanted for her to say it first.

"Okay, this isn't easy. And I completely understand if you don't agree, but first hear me out. So I have realized and have been realizing how stupid it was for me to run away from you. It was stupid, selfish, and childish. It was no way to end a relationship. And just being with you at NCIS made me realize what I really lost. You, Jethro. That job that I left for wasn't all that it was cut out to be. Especially when I was without you. And I am just so sorry."

"Jen, I understand your concern for the need to apologize for me, but I get it. You were looking to advance your career and that was just the time to do it."

"But Jethro…" before he interrupted her. "Jen, whatever happens to us professionally or personally is different. As long as we keep those separate we should be fine.'

She was shocked. Did he just say what she has been wanting him to say for the past 6 ½ years? "So you think we have a future as a _us_?"

He was clearly nervous, "Yeah Jen."

"So what do you want to do about us, having a future with me?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I think people more specifically your team already thinks we're dating so it won't be hard to tell them."

"Correction Tony thinks we are fucking each other."

She laughs but then quickly trying to stop it covers her mouth with her hand "Even better."

"I'm serious Jen, I think this will work. You're the only woman that I have really loved since..."

Trying to discover if this was bullshit or not "What about you're 3 ex-wives Jethro? And if we are seriously going to try this - us there can't be any secrets."

"Yeah I thought I loved them but I didn't. It was hard ya know. Especially when Diane thought I was cheating on her throughout our whole marriage. It's hard to find people you trust in the world Jen. And I am happy to say that you one of the few that I actually trust."

"And what about your past Jethro?" She tried to not pry too much but she really wanted this to work and if prying was what it would take then so be it.

"What about Jen?" she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes and even more so in his voice.

"Well, I know that you have a hurting past and I just don't want it to interfere with us."

"Jen" he paused for a second, thinking about how he's going to word this without bawling his eyes out. "I will never stop loving Shannon and Kelly but that doesn't mean I will love you any less."

She was hurt and grateful at the same time. She knew that after you lose someone who you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with and then having to lose you're only daughter at the same time can really affect someone. "Jethro, you have no idea how much that meant to me."

She knew that he didn't want to stay on this topic anymore so she just scooted closer to him and cuddled to his side. His hand slid down to her hip. Her head buried into his chest and the smell of Burbon and sawdust filled her nostrils.

"Jen, I love you."

"I love you too Jethro."


End file.
